


Girls' Night

by Graymalkin



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Panty Poop, Soiling, messing, pants messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graymalkin/pseuds/Graymalkin
Summary: Gal pals gather for purposeful panty-pooping.





	Girls' Night

**Author's Note:**

> Utilizes characters from the Tumblr blog Omoandthirst.

Tonight was girls' night and Rose and Greg's house was the venue. Naturally Greg was away. Rose's sister Tammy had helped get everything ready and now the 2 of them were waiting for the other 3 girls to come. Tammy was already getting into the food they'd laid out. 

Chantelle and Iris arrived almost simultaneously. They were both dressed their nicest but they had 2 completely different definitions of "nicest."

One was an ebony beauty with long black hair in a charming asymmetrical arrangement of kinky curls. On this fine evening she was wearing a pink bow-knot blouse, a black midi skirt with floral print, and open-toe high heels. Her satin eye-shadow and lipstick were the same shade of pink as the blouse and flowers.

The other was a Latina with a bob cut. She was a little shorter and had a slighter build. In fact her physique was average. Her adornments were anything but. Every piece of clothing she'd selected for girls' night was black except for silver-colored accessories. Metal buckles and studs were distributed throughout her black tank-top, black high-waisted shorts, and black high-heeled boots. She had a ring through her septum, and wore a pendant of a snake climbing a crucifix. Her face was made up pale but her caramel skin showed through below the neck. Tattoos of thorny vines and occasional roses ran up and down her arms. Her hair, eyebrows, mascara, eye-shadow, and lipstick were all intensely black and her naturally dark eyes fit right in.

The hostess on the other hand was dressed casual. Just sandals, jeans, and a purple tee with a soft drink logo. She was tall and slender with narrow hips and a shapely upper body. Her skin was cream, her eyes were a vivid green, and her shoulder-length hair was a rich auburn. Dark red lipstick decorated a pair of lips that seemed to never stop smiling.

Rose greeted the 2 quests warmly. "Welcome to girls' night. I hope everybody brought full tummies and spare undies. There's plenty of food if you need to get things going. Greg won't be back in town 'til the day after tomorrow so we're in no hurry this time. For the clean-up I've got wet wipes galore and the washer is primed and ready."

Next she introduced everyone because 2 of them were new to girls' night. "This is Chantelle, my besty since ancient history," she said as she waved her open hand like a magician's assistant toward the dark-skinned woman. "She's a fashion designer."

Chantelle let out a booming laugh. "That's pretty optimistic. I've got an Etsy."

Next Rose gestured with equal exuberance toward the dark-clothed woman. "This is Iris, another one of the waitresses at the Riverview."

Chantelle greeted Iris with a wide smile. "Rose told me all about you. She didn't say you were a vampire though."

"I only sup on the blood of the chosen," Iris said. She didn't react as strongly to meeting Chantelle as Chantelle did to meeting her. Her face and voice remained stoic and disinterested. 

"What's that?" asked Chantelle who was unsure how to respond. "I was...kidding. Are...are you really a vampire?"

"I was kidding also. Maybe."

Chantelle didn't know whether to laugh or to keep a safe distance. She chose polite conversation. "It's just like Rose to make a new friends the minute she starts a new job."

"We've barely seen each other outside of work," Rose qualified, "but we chat a lot on breaks." She laughed. "Except we pretty much only talk about our cats."

"That's false. We often discuss our enemies."

"She means the customers."

"Enemies."

Lastly Rose motioned to the 4th girl in the room. "This is Tamlyn, my little sister. You can call her 'Tammy.' She's an honor student at Sacred Heart but her poop stinks same as ours."

Tammy was green-eyed and fair-skinned like her sister but with a dash of freckles and more of a golden tint to her hair. Her short wiry body bore little resemblance to Rose's however. She was wearing a loose white short-sleeved top, a red plaid skirt, white knee-length socks, black shoes with buckles, and barely a smidgen of makeup.

At the moment Rose introduced her she was eating a chili dog so overloaded with ingredients that onion chunks and shredded cheese were falling on the floor. When she heard the phrase "little sister" she made a muffled sound of protest. She reached a stopping point in her dog-eating and started to talk but choked a little. After more chewing and swallowing and a swig of cola she could finally speak her words of protest. "Don't call me little! I'm 18!"

"If you wanted to be treated like a grown-up you shouldn't have dressed like a schoolgirl," Rose chided.

"I have to! It's my dream! I always wanted to do something naughty in this uniform!"

"You've never done anything naughty in it yet?" asked an apparently incredulous Iris.

Chantelle butted in. "She probably hasn't. I know this girl."

"Well," Tammy began with a mischievous grin, "I did once bring sweets to school and eat them in calculus before the teacher came in. That's against the rules."

"Don't lie. You've never eaten sweets in your life," Rose kidded as she tugged at her skinny sister's shirt to reveal her bony midriff. Tammy swatted at her but Rose kept teasing. "I better have a talk with Mom and Dad. It doesn't look like they're feeding you."

"I exercise!"

"That was funny how you batted her with your hand," Iris commented. "You looked exactly like Oz when he challenges my authority."

"Who's Oz?" Tammy mumbled through a mouthful of cheese puffs.

"I forgot that you don't know my family. There's Oz, a headstrong male blue British longhair who resents my authority yet falls to pieces without the structure I impose, Zenobia, a proud female sorrel Abyssinian with whom I share a mutual respect despite our contrasting philosophies of life, and Rutger, a mercurial male mackerel tabby with the heart of a child."

"So how did you get here?" asked Chantelle after she'd taken all that in. "I don't think Rose would just up and invite you to a doody party."

"Once in the restroom we found out we share a common interest," Rose explained.

"I enjoy a good shit," Iris elaborated in a joyless monotone. "It brings me tremendous pleasure."

"She's not much of a messer but I think she'll like this," Rose said to Chantelle.

"A celebration of defecation. How could I refuse?" said Iris.

"How long have you been doing it?" Tammy asked Rose.

"Since my wedding night," her sister replied.

"Quit it!" snapped an annoyed Tammy. "You know what I mean. How did girls' night become a thing?"

"You can thank Chantelle for that. She made me discover I was into it," Rose explained.

"We discovered it together," Chantelle clarified.

"How?" Iris asked.

"We were pretty young," Rose began. "Maybe even as little as Tammy."

"Hey!" squawked Tammy.

"I was over at her place. Nobody else around. I don't know whose idea it was but we both wanted to poop our pants."

"Let me tell it," Chantelle cut in. "I was a teenager with the house all to myself all day and all night. It might've been the 1st time that ever happened. Of course I invited my best girl over. We wanted to put our freedom to good use we just couldn't think of a way. We weren't into drugs or drinking or sexual experimentation. We were already old enough to watch R-rated movies so that wasn't fun anymore. We didn't have boyfriends. We ended up searching our brains trying to find something naughty we wanted to do while we didn't have any adult supervision."

"We did invite some boys over," Rose reminded her. "Remember?"

"Yeah that lasted about 5 minutes."

"Not true. The awkward silence must've gone on for hours." Both girls laughed.

"The boys were scared of us," Rose summarized.

"That figures. Greg's scared of you now," Tammy joked as she unwrapped a cupcake.

"Not true. Our marriage utilizes a healthy amount of fear."

Chantelle continued. "To make a long story short we wanted to find out what it felt like to make doody in our pants. I think everybody's wondered one time or another. So we gave the junk food a few hours to run through our systems. I kept my booty clenched 'til she had to go too. When we were both ready we bombed our panties and sat down on the wreckage."

"It was fun!" Rose interjected.

"The clean-up wasn't fun but it was worth it. No question. We had to try it again. After 2 or 3 intimate get-togethers our secret got leaked to some girls we knew."

"That's a whole other story," Rose noted. "We can talk about that drama some other time."

"The upshot was Briella heard about what we did and wanted in. The 3 of us try to get together at least once a year to mess up our panties."

"Our guys still don't know what we do on these girls' nights," Rose said with a naughty smile.

"Omar would freak if he knew," Chantelle said. "He's such a neat-freak."

"I don't know how Greg would react," Rose said. "I'd rather not find out. You girls can keep a secret right?"

"Positively," Iris answered.

"Of course," Tammy concurred as she sucked frosting from her fingertips. "You already made me promise."

Rose brought out the trophy she'd had made that said "Queen of Girls' Night." She announced "This prize will go to the biggest party pooper."

"I thought the prize was money," Tammy said disappointedly.

"It wouldn't be fair to the newbies," Rose explained. "The rest of us have a lot of experience loading up undies."

"Who's the usual victor?" asked Iris.

Rose started to answer when she was interrupted by her phone. "I just got a text from Bri," she said after she looked at it. "'Sorry. Can't make it. Got stuck baby-sitting. I'll be thinking of you while I'm changing diapers.'"

"Looks like it's just us 4. And half of us are doing it for the 1st time," Chantelle observed.

"It'll be exciting!" Rose said as she put her phone away.

"I know! I've never gone number 2 in my underpants before!" Tammy exclaimed. "Not unless messy toots count," she added a moment later.

"This will be a new experience for me as well," Iris intoned. "I've shit in some outlandish settings but never inside my clothing."

Chantelle took photos of herself and her gal pals and posted them online with the hashtag "girls' night."

Afterwards Rose said "Phones off. No more photos. Don't leave any evidence of our dirty deeds. And of course no blabbing to anybody. What happens during girls' night is secret!"

The 4 young women sat down in the living room, put on a movie, and snacked a little. Tammy snacked a lot. They watched Disturbed Layer which was suggested by Iris because of a scene where a camper gets pulled into the sink-hole while using a latrine. 

After about an hour something shifted inside Chantelle. "Let's do the competition now," she said. "My belly's ready."

"Yeah mine hurts too," Tammy said.

"That's because you keep shoving food down your gullet," Rose said. "You'll probably throw up before you poop."

Tammy didn't rebut. She was hastily finishing off a chili dog so she wouldn't have any food around during the unappetizing activity.

Once a plastic tarpaulin was in place and boxes of wet wipes were set out the living room was ready to become a bathroom. Rose pulled her grape-colored tee-shirt over her head to reveal a full-coverage brassiere of a similar color. Chantelle knew this was coming but it elicited stares from Tammy and Iris.

"You don't expect us to take our clothes off do you?" Tammy asked.

"You can do whatever you want but we usually strip down to our underthings," Rose explained as she unbuttoned her jeans. "It's a tradition."

"The tradition's just her excuse to show off," Chantelle joked as she gestured to Rose's bra. She filled it very well.

Before long 3 of the friends were wearing nothing but their undergarments. Only Tammy stayed fully dressed.

Rose was wearing plum-colored mid-rise briefs that showed the contours of her bottom reasonably well but weren't particularly tight.

Chantelle wore pantyhose and a stick-on bra perfectly matched to her skin tone making her look nude. Her body was soft and curvy but not quite plump. The skirt had hidden her best assets.

Iris' figure was unremarkable but she drew attention with her lovely black lace hip-hugger panties and matching bandeau.

"Oh those are precious!" Chantelle complimented. "Don't fill 'em with doody!"

"If I want to destroy something beautiful no one can stop me," Iris retorted.

"I think you wanted to go first, Chantelle?" Rose asked.

Chantelle struck an elegant pose with her legs at a 60 degree angle and her hands outstretched as if she were riding a surfboard. She kept her feet planted as she bent over, rested her hands on the plastic-coated floor-boards, and thrust her prodigious behind in the air.

Soon something came out of her hole. It was a milk chocolate color in contrast to her dark chocolate skin. It pushed right into the seam of her pantyhose and turned the nylon into a little tent. She briefly strained against the resistance before trying a different approach. 

She assumed a position like a frog crouched on a lily-pad. The other girls adjusted their heads to follow the action. After a moment the wad of waste bent over, twisted around, and let the rest come out behind it. For the remainder of the movement Chantelle alternated between the presentation stance and the frog stance grunting softly from time to time. 

What came out had a clay-like consistency so it softly slithered and squeezed but retained its segments and bumps as it pressed and scraped against the tight nylon. When she was done her pantyhose were holding a lot more than just her shapely buttocks. The mass was shaped like a sloppy letter S with a large clump where the lower serif would be. When she stood upright half of the formation disappeared into the shadowy valley between her mighty mountains.

"Now it's my favorite part," Chantelle said with a broad smile. She plunked her rump on the floor making a mushy sound. "Mmm!" she moaned with closed eyes as she felt the semisolid mass flatten and spread.

"I'm ecstatic that you actually shit yourself," Iris remarked in her usual monotone.

"You didn't think I would?" Chantelle asked.

"Until the moment of shitting I wasn't certain whether this was a genuine pants-shitting party or an elaborate prank at my expense," Iris explained.

Chantelle didn't say anything but Rose hesitantly replied. "That, um...sorry but that sounds awfully paranoid."

"Yes I am."

"Are you going next?" asked Chantelle who was eager to change the subject.

"Yes I am."

Iris stood still for a few moments. Then she squirmed around and made grunting noises through her nose. Nothing seemed to be happening down below. "I can't do this standing up," she reported.

She moved to a better spot and crouched down. The other girls sat and kneeled to get good perspectives of the imminent mess. Once they were all settled down Iris tried again. Her bowels moved quickly once her body was in the right position. With a single sniffly grunt and few crackling sounds she'd expelled all she was carrying. The sag in the back of her underwear and the pungent smell in the air were the only signs.

"Yeah I'm done," she said as she stood up. That made it easier to tell she'd dropped something out of her colon. There was a dark egg-shaped mass where her skin would have normally shown through the pellucid parts of her ornate underwear. It accentuated the crevice of her modest mounds and extended to the pendulous part of her panties.

Iris put her pointer fingers inside the doily-like waistband and tugged the garment back and a little to the side. A pair of brown lumps like chocolate donut holes fell on the tarp. She exhaled in annoyance then pulled the crotch of her underwear to the side. A 3rd ball of compacted waste fell out.

"Not bad for a 1st try," Rose said.

"I can do much better," Iris said. "My guts don't want to work with me today."

Chantelle appraised the state of Iris' hip-huggers. "They're just a little bit dirty. It'll wash right out."

"I know," Iris said with a hint of disappointment.

Rose volunteered to go next. Her 1st step was bending her torso forward 40 degrees. A slight slithery sound could be heard like the stirring of boiled pasta. Something slowly manifested deep in the furrow between her buttocks. The opaque cotton didn't look dark or wet at first. The progress stopped once the bulge reached a certain size. It looked like Rose had slipped her hand down the front of her underwear and her knuckles were sticking out of the back. Both her hands were on her hips however. For a few moments nothing more happened. Then without warning the bulge rapidly grew. Within seconds it was rivalling her cheeks in size. Thanks to the color of the slightly darkened fabric and the many small lumps of the bulge it looked like a giant mulberry.

"That's all there is," Rose announced after her hump stopped growing. 

"Girl that's all there needs to be!" Chantelle exclaimed.

"Nice accident," Tammy complimented.

"That was quite a show," Iris remarked.

After everyone got a good look Rose joined Chantelle on the floor. Her bottom made a splat sound and her leg-holes oozed a little.

"I think we've seen tonight's hottest mess," said Chantelle as she went to fetch the trophy.

"Wait, you guys!" Tammy shouted. "Don't call it now! I haven't gone yet!"

The uniformed young lady took the hem of her skirt in her hands and bunched it up in front of her so everyone would have an unobstructed view of her hindquarters. She wore plain white cotton full-cut briefs like a good schoolgirl.

She closed her eyes and prepared her body. I no time crackling and squishing noises filled the room and the seat of her panties started to bulge outward. The cotton covering her rear end became like a furrowed white mountain with a brown-tinged summit. The hard 1st piece broke off and slid down between her legs like a body plopping on a hammock. Softer material followed. The underwear darkened here and there and changed shape. Soon the thing that had once been a pair of pure white briefs tightly protecting a girl's private parts was like a wet sack of potatoes.

"I feel so much better!" she said once she'd relieved her bowels of much of their heavy load.

"I wish I could say the same," quipped Chantelle who was opening the front door to get some fresh air.

"Your stench is stronger than all of ours combined," Iris observed.

"I'm proud of you, little sis," Rose said.

"Hang on, I'm not done."

Tammy's relief continued. As full as her underwear already was, that was a mere molehill compared to the mountain that was to come. The muddy mass oozed around to Tammy's front as the back was completely filled. The backside ballooned and the leg-holes gushed. It soon looked like a massive amount of chocolate cookie dough had been stuffed into her underwear. 

She freed her left hand while the right hand continued to keep her skirt out of harm's way. Rose and Chantelle winced a little in disgust when Tammy took a handful of soiled whites in her hand and mashed and kneaded it around.

"You're right, the smooshing does feel good," she beamed. "It's like sinking into a muddy creek on a hot day."

It finally became too much for the poor panties put up with. They fell to the floor weighed down by the hefty load. A sticky brown mess was caked on Tammy's buns and crotch and inner thighs. The runnier matter left trails streaking down her shanks and ankles and socks. Her shoes also received collateral damage. There was so much waste left stuck to her unmentionable parts that a huge glob fell off and slopped onto the pile inside her thoroughly ruined underwear sending a few small brown beads flying. With an air of finality a loud and wet eruption of gas sent a burst of muck splattering on her legs and anything else close by.

Her friends' eyes were wide. They couldn't hide their astonishment at the sheer volume of waste that had been tucked away inside the petite girl's body. Everyone applauded after Chantelle presented her with the trophy.

"I learned something about my sister today," Rose said after giving Tammy her due congratulations.

"That I'm not all goody-goody? That I've got a naughty side just like you?"

"No I mean your secret to staying slim while constantly stuffing yourself with junk food: Poop out the excess pounds."


End file.
